


I'm Never Distracted

by Nata1398



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3814588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nata1398/pseuds/Nata1398
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hipster? Really Root? I never pegged you as that type.”<br/>“Well, I didn’t think it was yours either Sameen but clearly I was wrong.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Never Distracted

Root walked into the subway, the usual clicking of heels replaced by the muffled shuffles of oversize sneakers. The team’s current hideout was empty apart from one; as Shaw looked up from her current position at Harold’s desk, her eyes fell upon Root’s attire. The tank top she was wearing hung loosely, it’s thin material leaving little to Shaw’s imagination; the trainers, worn and scuffed still appeared black in colour- matching the beanie she adorned on her head. The only clothing Shaw recognised was the leather jacket, the lapels of which crinkled from both Shaw and Root’s use.  
A smirk graced Root’s face as she noticed Shaw’s mouth slowly opening; she waited patently- expecting her to say something, but Shaw sat motionless content with staring. “Sweetie… Eyes up here.” Root whispered as she nudged Shaw’s chin upwards with her fingertips. Shaw snapped out of it- a confused look slowing spreading across her face. “Hipster? Really Root? I never pegged you as that type.” Shaw muttered snidely, turning around to face the desk again.  
“Well, I didn’t think it was yours either Sameen but clearly I was wrong.” Root chuckled, winking at Shaw once she had perched on the desk. Shaw’s eyes betrayed her as they swept over the woman’s slender figure; her dilated pupils quickly turned into daggers as she realised what had just happened. Hints of a smile began to develop on Root’s face, but not before Shaw could retort with a defensive tone “You look like a train wreck.”  
Root giggled inwardly, as if laughing at her own private joke, “Well, you’re not far off Sameen; I’m currently undercover as undergrad Willow Tuilan… And a train wreck is exactly what I plan to cause.” Root eyes sparkled with mischief as she noticed Shaw’s reaction to her words. “I was going to ask you to join me… but I’d hate for this look to distract you. It is so irresistible after all!”  
Shaw’s fists clenched, a momentary lapse in reason before making her decision. The shorter woman stood swiftly, eyes gleaming with assertiveness. She leaned forwards, capturing Root’s lips in a kiss; her arms slowly pinned one of the hacker’s hands to the desk as she felt Root smile into her lips. Shaw pulled back slowly, looking deep into the chestnut brown eyes before her. Suddenly, a gunshot rang out and Root quipped her head round quick enough to see the glass bottle on the opposite side of the room smash into pieces.  
“I’m never distracted” Shaw stated as she walked towards the subway’s steps, a smile slowly appearing on her face.


End file.
